Bynaxi Board Battle
Description Bynaxi Board Battle is a game where you choose monsters from certain games (Lands of Upbeat, Sudberry saga, etc.) and you put them on a certain game board of your choosing where you roll dice or use items to move forward until you reach the finish. Certain boards may require a certain amount levels, coins, gems, or other items to play. It’s the same with characters. There is also extra game modes that help you get more items. How to play/Gameplay To play you must simply go to the “Play” button on the menu screen, and after that you’ll be met with a character select option. Some characters will be shadows or blacked out as they may be locked or not useable due to not currently being in the game, but you can see why they are blacked out. Reasons might be you’re not a high enough level or it’s not useable in the current version of the game. After selecting characters you can select the board you want to play on. There are lots of boards to choose from, but you’ll only start off with 2. All unplayable levels will have locks on them and say what you need to unlock the level. After entering the board you take turns depending on who rolls the highest number on a dice. The person with the highest goes first and lowest goes last. After this when it’s your turn to roll you can use a dice or a special item to attempt in moving forward. Occasionally you might land on a minigame space which makes you play one of Bynaxus’ special games, in which you must try to win by either staying alive, avoid getting captured, eating the most rotten tomatoes, etc. There is also spaces called “Mystery spaces”, and on these spaces you have to roll a 10 sided dice and if you get a high number, which is 5-10, you get a mystery item, but low numbers, which are 1-4, ends in a loss. There are many other special spaces but that will be shown in “Spaces”. After someone reaches the home stretch everybody who hasn’t yet made it gets a free special item plus some gems, but the person at home stretch gets double diamonds. After somebody finishes it will the rank up people who didn’t finish based on Special items, Spaces away from finish, and Minigames won. Depending on how high you are on the ranks will decide how much XP you get, and it also depends on how many people are playing how much XP you get. After the XP giving is done you can either click “Play Again” to play another round on the same board, “Main menu” to go back to the menu in case you want to switch boards or characters, or lastly you can click “Game stats” which shows everything that happened through the level and puts them into bar graphs. Boards Regular Boards Bonus/Secret Boards Seasonal Boards Characters Playable Characters NPCs Currency Extras Rarity list Notes * Up until update 1.0.2 when Minigame Gloopbor was added Minigames worked on their own * Wublin island has a secret character hidden inside it Gallery Beta Content COMING SOON! Category:Games Category:Bynaxus